


Little girl

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl with kids, F/M, Sweet Daryl Dixon, kisses and thunderstorms, nothing but fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summary -   Your little girl had eyes for Daryl always looking up to him. But what you hadn't been aware of was how   Daryl had his eyes on you...





	

 You watched as your daughter played with the other children . Her favorite doll tucked safely under her arm. You smiled at the way she laughed so carefree not a worry in the world.

    you were folding clothes outside on the front porch of the house you two were staying in watching  the kids play .  " I wish that I could feel that carefree that again " Maggie said as she walked up  on the porch .

 You smiled " I know what you mean  not to worry about anything would be wonderful especially these days " you replied .  You  watched as your little girl stop watched she was doing and waited patiently for Daryl to come through the open gates carrying whatever he had caught from his latest hunt. 

 " she got a thing for Daryl doesn't she    " Maggie commented  you smiled " yeah  he has always been able to make her smile "  you replied . The two of you watch him walk  up dropping his kill off to the side  and make his way over to your daughter.

 He bent down and was talking to her quietly  then pulled something out of his pocket  and handed it to her. You watched as her face lite up and then she was running your way .    
 " mommy mommy "  she came crashing up the stairs  to you  " look what Daryl gave me " she said holding out her hand  inside was  a  little plastic  ring   " Daryl found it just for me " she said

" that is beautiful  honey did you say thank you "  you asked  Grace nodded   you smiled and  raised your head to find Daryl starting at you from at the bottom of the porch.

 "Thank  you"  you said with a smile . The smile was return " though she would like it " he said softly before  he nodded  and turned and walked off.  
**************************************************  
You looked outside as more thunder rolled over the house . Rain was coming down in buckets  . " Mommy  when is it going to stop storming ?" Grace came up to you holding her blanket and doll.

 You turned from the window and picked up your little girl that was getting way to big   way too soon . "  it ok baby " you said  walking over to the couch and sitting down tucking her in your lap  wrapping the blanket around her ,

    " it will be over soon " you told her as lightning flashed outside again . Grace tremble inside your arms  you held her tighter to you and started humming to her softly .  
 You sat there for a few minutes before there was a knock on your door.  " stay here on the couch sweetie " you said standing up and settling her down on the couch  before walking over to the door . You check out the window to see who it was  before  opening the door.

    "Daryl  what  brings you out in this weather ?" you asked as you step aside  to let him inside .  " wanted to check on you" he spoke softly  you met his gaze and held it for a split second it felt like it was just the two of you.

 Your daughter scrambling over to Daryl " I don't like storms  " she said  Daryl bent down to her.. " want to know a little secret ?" he said and Grace nodded eyes wide  and you couldn't help but smile  ..

 " I don't like storms either  " he said in a low whisper   Grace's eyes widen a little more  " You don't " she said  Daryl shook his head " never have " he said  He glanced up at you

 " But I bet your mom here is taking real good care of you "  he said standing back up    " yeah she lets me sleep with her when it storms " Grace said . Daryl looked at you with a grin on his face.. " lucky you " he said causing you just stare at him .  
 Grace grab his hand " Are you going to stay " she asked as she pulled him  towards the couch.  You follow your mind still stuck on his comment.  " I can stay " he said as he settled down on the couch  .

 Grace crawled onto his lap and settled in his arms. You settled  down on the couch next to them. It amazed you  how natural he looked  with your daughter in his arms.  It was just another painful reminder how her own father had just abandon the two of  at the start of the whole world going crazy  .

 "So you go out in this weather  just to check  on us " you asked him .  He shrugged  "Was out checking the walls and wanted to make sure you were  ok " he said  once again  meeting your gaze.

"Well I am glad you did  Grace wasn't the only one getting a little spook over the store  " you admitted . He glanced down "Well I would  say that she is doing just fine  now  "he said and you looked down and saw your daughter was now fast sleep against his chest .

    "Well you seemed to have done the trick in getting her to relax. " you replied  You stood up " let me get her to bed "  you started to pick her up but Daryl stood up " I have her " he replied  
 You showed him where her bed and watched as he gently laid her down in the bed and covered her up .   "thanks " you said as you two wander back to living room.  You wander back over to the window  .

 Looking out the window the rain had  lighten up some but you could still hear the thunder rolling on . You started to turned back and was startled to discover he was closer than you thought.

 Your heart started to race in your chest  " I am glad you stop by  tonight "you said lifting your gaze to meet his. His was dark and intense making you want something not sure what .

 He step forward " I am too" I was thinking  about you earlier " he said  you were speechless as he reached out and grab your hand  " I do that  a lot  " he said  as he pulled  you closer  .

 "What ?" you asked your heart in your throat  " thinking  about you " he said . His free hand reaching up  to slid over your cheek before rubbing  his thumb over bottom.  your lip

 The simple action sent a shot of electricity  through your whole body.  "Been thinking a lot about this  " he said as he lowered his head  making his lips only inches above yours .  
 " Is this ok ?"  he asked more than ok if  you call your brain shutting down ok  then yes it was very ok.  You nodded and  in the next instants  his mouth was on yours.

 He slowly deepen the kiss  as he pulled you back towards  the couch  where he dropped back down on the couch  pulling you down on his lap  capturing your mouth again .

 This time it was a little rougher and needier .  You groaned into his mouth as  his hands ran down your back and over your hips . Finally you pulled apart the need for air .

    You looked down at him wondering what he was thinking his expression was unreadable.  " You think about that a lot  ?" you asked with a smile  . He grinned  " yeah .. More than thank you know  " he said  
      
" It late " You said   " and it still raining  so do you want to stay tonight " you asked  he grinned  " Just depends if your going to be in my arms "  he said  you smiled  " Well you did say you were brother by storms." you said

He chuckled and wrapped  his arms around your waist and shifted suddenly  he was stretching out on the couch with you pressed up against him.  
 " I think I can  handle it now "  he said into your ear  as he pressed a kiss to it.  You closed your eyes biting your lip .  But you wiggled closer to him and his arms tighten arm around you

" I have to warn you that Grace gets  up early  " you said and he chuckled " it ok so do I "  he replied  and you groan " two peas in a pod  " you replied .  
 "So your be here in the morning then " you said.  He pressed another kiss to your neck . "yea " he said softly .." I will "   


End file.
